Timeline of 20th Century
← Modern Period | 20th Century | 21st Century '''→ '''20th Century 1925 * June 3: Helena Kosmatos is born. 1929 * September 12: Ted Grant is born. 1935 * January 19: '''Jay Garrick is born. '''1939 * September 1: World War II begins. 1941 * April 25: Charles McNider is born. * October: ** Michael Kosmatos Sr. is killed by Italian fascists. 1942 * October 19: Al Pratt is born. 1944 * September 1: Jonathon Kent is born. * November 7: Martha Clark is born. * December 18: Ted Knight is born. 1945 * June ** Alexa Kosmatos confronts her son about working with the Nazis. He admits to it but before she can tell anyone, he kills her. ** Helena witnesses her mother death. In her last breath, her mother tells her to find her journal & follow it. ** Helena follows the map in her mother's journal & is taken to the Hills of Ares. There she becomes the vessel of Tisiphone, the Blood Avenger. ** Helena begins fighting the war behind the scenes. * July ** Helena kills her brother. ** Helena ventures to Themyscira but is shipwrecked along the way. ** Helena washes upon the shore of Themyscira. After explaining who she is, the Amazons take her in & she is adopted by Hippolyta. * August 6: The United States drops the first atomic bomb on Hiroshima. * August 8: The United States drops the second atomic bomb on Nagasaki. * September 2: World War II ends. 1947 * March ** The Cold War begins. 1948 * November 3: Wesley Dodds is born. 1950 * February 13: Joe West is born. * April 8: Alfred Pennyworth is born. * July 25: The Korean War begins. 1953 * Spring: '''Dorothy Heywood is born. * '''July 27: The Korean War ends. 1954 * February 4: Joe Chill is born. 1955 * March 8: Giovanni Zatara is born. * November 1: The Vietnam War begins. 1956 * March 19: Michael Cray is born. * October 2: Perry White is born. * Unknown date ** Slade Wilson is born. 1960 * January 8: Lor-Zod is born. * January 25: Thaddeus Sivana is born. * April 3: Julia Kapatelis is born. * Unknown date ** Perry White's father is killed during the Vietnam War. 1964 * Unknown date ** The Justice Society of America is formed. 1965 * June 19: Cole Cash is born. 1966 * March 12: Stephen Callahan is born. * September 22: Kara Zor-El is born. 1967 * October 21: Jon Kent & Martha Clark get married. * November 16: Rudy West is born. * Unknown date ** Carlton Duquesne is born. 1968 * June 8: Kurt Lance is born. His mother, Diane Lance, dies giving birth. * June 14: '''Scott decides to take Kurt & leave Gotham. '''1969 * September 8: Lex Luthor is born. 1970 * October 14: Vesper Fairchild is born. * December 13: Cole's father, Jason Winston Cash passes away. * Unknown date ** Joe West begins dating Francine. ** Wesley Dodds joins the Justice Society as Sandman. 1971 * October 17: John Stewart is born. * November 4: Steve Dayton is born. * December 7: Harvey Dent is born. * December 9: Oliver Queen is born. 1972 * February 19: Bruce Wayne is born. * February ** Daniel West is born. * July ** Kurt & Scott Lance settle in Fairfield, Iowa. * September 19: Julie Madison is born. * September 25: Rick Flag is born. * November 14: Mick Rory is born. 1973 * February 8: Bonnie King is born. * April ** Sylvia Cash marries local mobster, Sam Del Gracci. * June 1: Carter Hall is born. * July 20: Adrianna Tomaz is born * August 17: Lois Lane is born. * October 13: Max Cash is born. 1974 * May 19: George Harkness is born. * James Cray & Elizabeth Cray are killed. * Michael Cray joins the US Army & Alexander Cray moves in with family friends. * July 3: Jennifer Sparks is born. * December 11: Leonard Snart is born. 1975 * April 30: The Vietnam War ends. * May 13: Barry Allen is born. * July 17: Lana Lang is born. * July 25: The Worldkillers (Reign, Purity, Pestilence) are genetically engineered by the Children of Juru. * Unknown date ** Jor-El warns the council of Krypton's impeding destruction. ** Kal-El is born on Krypton to Jor-El & Lara Lor-Van. ** General Zod & Ursa are arrested for breaking to Jor-El's laboratory. ** Lor-Zod is sent to live with his maternal grandmother. ** The Justice Society battles with Ian Karkull. He uses them as subjects in his experiments that results in some of the members to age at a slower rate. ** The Justice Society is disbanded. 1976 * March 15: '''Selina Kyle is born. * '''April 6: Adam Strange is born. * Lor-Zod is sent in a space pod away from Krypton. * May 16 ** Kal-El & Kara Zor-El are sent in spaceships away from Krypton. ** The Worldkillers are sent towards Earth but only Reign's space pod makes it out of Krypton. ** Krypton explodes, leaving no survivors. * June 28 ** Kal-El's ship lands in Smallville, where he is found by Jonathon & Martha Kent. ** Jonathon & Martha adopts Kal-El as their own & name him Clark. * August 17: Rick Flag's mother dies pushing him out of the way of an oncoming car. * Jennifer begins attending an all girl boarding school in Vienna. * September 27: Iris West is born. * October ** Atlanna arrives on the shore of Amnesty Bay & meets Tom Curry. ** Atlanna & Tom Curry enter into a romance. * November 30: Ray Palmer is born. 1977 * January 5: Cameron Chase is born. * Lucas Trent & Michelle Leung die in a plane crash to Norway. * Jennifer is adopted her father's good friend, Charles McNider. * Charles & Jennifer move to the United States. * March 23: Nate Heywood is born. 1978 * January 29: Arthur Curry is born. * May 1: Johnny Barracuda is born. * May 19: Dinah Lance is born. 1979 * January 31: Mera & Hila of Xebel are born. * February 21: The original Ava Sharpe is born. * April ** Slade returns from his latest army mission & begins dating Adeline Kane. * May 8: Jim Rook is born. * August 1: Tatsu Yamashiro is born. * Slade Wilson & Adeline Kane are married. * August 22: Carol Ferris is born. * Slade is shipped off overseas for another army mission. 1980 * February 12: Rip Hunter is born. * March 21: Katherine Kane is born. * June 8 ** Thomas & Martha Wayne are killed by Joe Chill in Crime Alley. ** Bruce is placed under the guardian ship of the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth. * June 9: '''Joe Chill commits suicide in his jail cell. * '''July 9: Kassidy Sage is born. * August 21: Shayera Sanders-Hall is born. * October 31: Kate Spencer is born. * November 3: Evelyn Crawford is born. * Unknown date ** Atlanna leaves Amnesty Bay to return to Atlantis. ** Arthur is led to believe his mother has died in a boating accident. 1981 * January 10: Lucas Carr is born. * February 20: Hal Jordan is born. * August 28: Lucy Lane is born. * October ** Roy Stewart abandons Shirley, John & Lynn Stewart. * December 7: Sydney Perez is born. * Unknown date ** Rick Flag Sr. dies. ** Rick Flag Jr. is adopted by Jeb Stuart. 1982 * March ** Sylvia Cash is killed during a hit that was intended for Sam Del Gracci. ** Cole takes himself & his brother to his maternal grandmother's house. ** Cole becomes a criminal. * Summer ** Slade Wilson returns home after 3 years away. ** The army denies Slade from joining as they believe him to be unstable. * October 12: Al Rothstein is born. * Francine overdoses on prescription drugs. * Iris calls 911 saying that her mother won't wake up. * Joe West answers the police call & pulls up to the house to find Iris sitting next to a lit stove. * Francine grabs her items & leaves the family. * Joe & Francine get a divorce. * November ** Slade becomes a safari hunter. 1983 * Lydia & Sydney Perez move from Australia to Guatemala. * March 19: Lawrence Trainor is born. * Cole is arrested on various charges. They offer him a deal; join the International Operations or go to prison. He goes with the former. * Lydia Perez begins dating Bernardo Rojas. * April 7: Joseph Wilson is born. * May 20: Zatanna Zatara is born. * Slade becomes a safari hunter. * September 11: '''Harley Quinn is born. * '''October 27: Jennifer Staggs is born. * December 2: Nora Darhk is born. 1984 * March 22: Abbey Chase is born. * Spring ** Henry Heywood dies in battle against Eclipso. ** Dorothy & Nate Heywood move to Franklin County, Ohio. ** Nate is diagnosed as a hemophiliac. * June 21: Emily Washburn is born. * July 27: '''Rudy goes off to attend a D1 college in California on a full scholarship. * '''September 6: Angel O'Day is born. * Slade becomes the assassin & mercenary Deathstroke. * October ** Rudy meets Mary & they begin dating. * November 29: Jimmy Olsen is born. * Unknown date ** Michael Cray & Gabrielle D'Angelo get married. 1985 * January 7: Grant Pratt is born. * February 3: Bette Kane is born. * February 7: Bette's mother drops her off to be raised by her father, Cameron Kane. * May 19: Ronnie Raymond is born. * October 26: Koriand'r of Tamaran is born. * October 29: Barbara Gordon is born. * December ** Slade applies fo reassignment with the Army but he is denied. * Unknown date ** Jade Nguyen is born. 1986 * January 3: Dora Leigh is born. * March 21 ** The first day of spring. ** Richard Grayson is born. * April 27: Anna Marie is born. * June 8: '''Clifford Steele is born. * '''July 5 ** Reign's escape space pod lands outside of National City. ** Patricia finds Reign, waking her from an eleven year stasis. She decides to taker the baby in & name her Samantha Arias. * Laurel Lance is diagnosed with throat cancer. * August 3: Grant Wilson is born. * August 24: '''Kurt Lance begins attending West Point in New York. * '''October 31: Daphne Pennyworth is born. 1987 * April 28: 'Rudy is drafted to Blue Valley Mustangs & moves to Blue Valley, CO. * '''June 19: 'Beatriz de Costa is born. * '''August ** King Thar & his brother Zath battle for the throne of Crastinus. * September ** Lana's parents, Lewis & Laura Lang, are killed in a car accident. ** Lana is adopted by her maternal aunt, Nell Potter. * September 30: Roy Harper is born. * October ** King Thar imprisons Zath in an other dimensional prison. ** The Idyllist radicals assassinate King Thar. ** Queen Berra leaves Crastinus & goes to Poseidonis. ** The Idyllist radicals begin killed all babies born with purple eyes to prevent the return of Zath. * November 25: Charles Taine of Daxam is born. 1988 * January 16: Wally West is born. * February 8: Tenzil Kem of Bismoll is born. * March 6 ** Garth' '''is born. ** Queen Berra dies while giving birth to Garth. ** Queen Atlanna decides to look after Garth & places him in the Royal Palace. * '''April 12:' Tora Olafsdotter is born. * May 21: '''Mary graduates from college. Her & Wally then move to Blue Valley to be with Rudy. * '''May 22: Bruce graduates from Gotham Academy at the age of 16. * May 27 ** Tom Curry picks up Arthur for his last of school. ** Tom goes out a quick boating trip but never returns. ** Orvax Marius sends out royal guards to assassinate Tom Curry. * May 30: ** Atlanna realizes something is wrong as she goes to secretly check on Arthur. ** Atlanna makes her presence known to Arthur & introduces herself as his mother. * May 31: Atlanna bring Arthur to Atlantis with her after they both realize that Tom is gone. * June 4 ** Lutessa Luthor is born to Lionel Luthor & his mistress, Pamela Jenkins. ** Lionel takes Lutessa to an orphanage in Metropolis. * June 6: '''Bruce leaves Gotham to travel the world. * '''June 18: Rudy & Mary West get married. * Walter Chase is killed by Dr. Trap. * July 28: Linda Park is born. * August 22: Dolphin is born. * October ** Hired mercenaries break into the Wilson residence & kidnap Joseph. ** Slade reveals to Adeline that he is actually a hired assassin & that's why Joseph was kidnapped. * November ** Slade arrives to rescue his son but the mercenary slashed Joseph throat to allow his escape. ** Joseph is taken to the hospital where then declared him mute. ** Adeline shoots Slade in a rage but only hits him in the eye. ** Adeline files for divorce from Slade. ** Slade joins the League of Shadows. * Unknown date ** Artemis Crock is born. ** Asim Muhunnad becomes the dictator of Kahndaq. 1989 * Susan Fairchild dies of a heart attack. * February 27: Lori Lemaris is born. * May 24: '''Steve Trevor & Priscilla Powers graduate from high school. * '''June ** Steve leaves to start his United States Navy SEAL training. ** John joins the US Marine Corps. * October 24: Garth & Ayla Ranzz of Winath are born. * Unknown date ** Stephen Callahan & Becky Rainmaker get married. 1990 * February 6: Athena Power is born. * February 19: Kay Challis is born. * March ** Nora Allen is killed in their family home. ** Henry Allen is arrested for Nora's murder though he pleads his innocence. ** Barry is taken in by his paternal uncle. * Roy Harper Sr. is killed when a massive fire breaks out on a Navajo reservation. * Brave Bow adopts Roy & raises him on the reservation. * April 26 ** Donna Troy is born. ** Mal Duncan is born. * June 1 ** Lar Gand of Daxam is born. ** Kurt graduates from West Point & enrolls in the Special Forces. * Steve finishes his United States Navy SEAL training. * Ella Lane passes away from an illness. * July 24: Imra Ardeen of Titan is born. * Vesper transfers to Metropolis University. * August 16: Jason Todd is born. * August 19: Sheila abandons Jason & leaves him with his father, Willis. * September 4: Rokk Krinn of Braal is born. * September 8: Wendy Harris is born. * November 21: Jo Nah of Rimbor is born. * December 1: Karen Beecher is born. * Barry Allen & Iris West begin dating. * Rudy suffers a career ending injury in his ACL. * Unknown date: ** Tora begins to exhibit the power of cryokinesis. 1991 * February 8: Gim Allon is born. * Rudy, Mary & Wally move to Keystone City so that he is not far from his family in Central City. * March 9: Clark decides to use his superpowers to help others. * Kurt is caught sleeping with the general's wife. * Kurt joins the Green Berets. * April ** Quentin Lance abandons his family, leaving Dinah to take care of everyone. * May 11: Luorna Durgo of Cargg is born. * May 29: Willis Todd begins dating Catherine, the woman Jason would believe is his mother. * June ** Daniel West Jr. is born. ** Daniel Jr's mother leaves him with his father. ** Robert & Moira Queen are mauled to death by a lion. ** Walter Steele becomes the guardian of Thea Queen. * July ** Diana travels to Man's World for her week long coming of age trip. ** Slade is tasked to Cambodia to extract Sweet Lili. ** Slade & Sweet Lili begin a love affair resulting in her pregnancy, unknown to Slade. * July 23: Thom Kallor of Xanthu is born. * Rudy finds out his younger brother Daniel is in a gang. * August ** Overstaying her trip, Diana travels to Eastern Europe. ** Diana meets Stephen Dark, another warrior similar to her. They enter into a whirlwind romance. * September 3: Mareena of Xebel is born. * October 13: Tinya Wazzo of Bgztl is born. * Fall ** Formation of Team 7; consisting of Slaphammer, Grifter, Slaphammer, Backlash, Arclight, Deathblow, Topkick, Wraparound & Bulleteer. * December 2: Tasmia Mallor of Talok is born. * December 26: The Cold War ends. * Unknown date ** Zatanna begins to work as magician's assistant for her her father. ** The Tomaz parents are killed for resisting the dictatorship of Asim Muhunnad over Kahndaq. ** Damien Darhk, Ruvé Adams & Nora Darhk move to Tevat Noah. 1992 * January 12: Brin Londo of Zuun is born. His mother dies giving birth. * February: ** Willis & Catherine Todd get married. ** Team 7 is bombed with Gen-Factor while at the safe house during a mission. ** Team 7 disbands following their return back to the US. Cole Cash & Marc Slayton began living in a nomadic lives; Kurt Lance goes incognito; John Lynch joins the DEO; Stephen Callahan goes back to the Marines. * March 25: '''Lydda Jath of Kathoon is born. * '''April ** John Stewart earns the rank of Sergeant. ** Kurt Lance & Vesper Fairchild begin dating * Vesper graduates from Metropolis University & decides to stay in Metropolis. * May 27: '''Sweet Lili gives birth to Rose Wilson. * '''June ** Rudy becomes the football coach at his alma mater, Central City High School. ** Bruce returns to Gotham after four years away. ** Bruce runs into his old friend, Julie Madison & they begin dating. * July 9: Val Armorr of Orando is born. * July 20 ** Jennifer-Lynn Hayden is born. ** Todd Rice is born. * July 21 ** Aresia Prince is born. ** Stephen reveals himself to be Steppenwolf, a resident of Apokolips & uncle of Darkseid. ** Diana begins her travel back to Themyscira with Aresia. * July 23 ** Diana & Aresia arrive in Themyscira. ** As a punishment, Diana is sentenced to isolation for 3 months. * August ** Stephen Callahan rejoins the Marines. * October 3: Laurel Gand of Daxam is born. * October 23: '''Diana is relieved of her punishment & can leave isolation. * '''December 1: Elizabeth Rowan is born. * Unknown date ** Harry & Marie Staggs are killed by an associate of crime boss, Robert Bender. ** Jennifer Staggs moves to Opal City to be raised by her aunt. 1993 * January 11: Mysa Nal of Naltor is born. * March 4: Quelu Ord of Lallor is born. * Kurt Lance leaves Metropolis without telling Vesper. * April 16 ** Stephanie Brown is born. ** Reep Daggle of Durla is born. * April ** Vesper finds out she is pregnant & returns to Happy Valley. ** Sandra agrees to having David's child. * May ** Bruce leaves Gotham to go to New York City. * May 22: '''Nate graduates from high school at at the age of 16. * '''June 19: Drake Burroughs is born. * July 24: Andrew Nolan is born. * Summer ** The Lane family moves to Metropolis. ** Lois Lane transfers to Metropolis University for his junior year. * September 16: Lyle Norg of Daxam born. * September 22: Dawnstar of Starhaven is born. * November 3: Nura Nal of Naltor is born. * November ** Lois gets a job as an Intern at the Daily Planet. * December 4: Kazua Senzaki is born. * December 30: Caitlin Fairchild is born. * Unknown date ** Amon Tomaz becomes a peaceful protestor of the Asim Muhunnad's dictatorship. ** Martin Jordan, a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft, dies in a plane crash during a test run. 1994 * Gabrielle D'Angelo is killed. * January 26: Cassandra Cain is born. * March 14: Princess Projectra Wind'zzor of Orando is born. * Michael Cray is diagnosed with a brain tumor. He then leaves International Operations. * April 9 ** Sarah Rainmaker is born. ** Becky & Sarah are kidnapped by International Operations. Stephen Callahan is told that Becky died giving birth & their daughter didn't survive the pregnancy. * Michael Cray joins a religious group, the Order of the Cross. * Dick becomes a regular act as part of the Flying Grayson's. * May 27: Salu Digby of Imsk is born. * June ** Michael Cray discovers that he has powers from the Gen-Factor. ** Bruce runs into a man named Henri Ducard. He offers him a way to find the justice that he's searching for. ** Bruce joins the League of Shadows. ** Bruce realizes that Henri Ducard is an alias for Ra's al Ghul. ** Dinah drops out of high school at the age of 15 to support her family. * July 9: Courtney Whitmore is born. * July 19: Timothy Drake is born. * August 2: Cassandra Sandsmark is born. * Bruce begins dating Talia al Ghul. * August 29: Dirk Morgna of Daxam is born. * September 29: '''Adeline tells Slade about Joseph's growing powers. * '''October 4: Darla Aquista is born. * Slade travels to Gotham to get Adeline & Joseph for their trip. * November ** Joseph's powers go haywire resulting in the death of himself & his mother. ** Slade goes back to Gotham to retrieve Grant. ** Slade takes Grant with him to his new home, Infinity Island. ** Lex Luthor & Erica del Portenza begin dating as a publicity stunt. * December 12: Troy Stewart of Marzal is born. * December 28: Rachel Goldman is born. * Unknown date ** Priscilla Powers & Theo O'Day start dating. 1995 * January 3: Jan Arrah of Trom is born. * Ra's gives Bruce & Talia his blessing to continue their relationship. * Lex & Erica come to care for one another on an intimate level. * February ** Dinah becomes a singer at the Iceberg Lounge. * March 21: Mary Bromfield is born. * March 30: Green Arrow & Arrowette have a one night stand. * May 13: Lois graduates from Metropolis University. * Erica discovers she's pregnant with her & Lex's child. * Due to pressure from her family, Lex proposes to Erica. * Lois gets a job as a reporter * May 28: Yera Daggle of Durla is born. * August ** Lex Luthor & Erica del Portenza get married. ** Amon Tomaz is killed by Asim Muhunnad's military for being part of the resistance. ** Adrianna summons Black Adam. * August 18 ** Daniel West dies in a gang shootout. ** Daniel's son Daniel Jr. goes under the guardianship of his grandfather, Joe West. * Pamela reveals to Lex that she gave birth to Lionel's child six years ago. * Lex begins to look for his sister. * September ** Adam & Adrianna overthrow Asim Muhunnad & are appointed the king & queen of Kahndaq. ** Adam proposes to Adrianna. * October ** Lex located Lutessa at a local orphanage in Metropolis. ** Lex has Lutessa released in his custody & he becomes her guardian. ** Lionel tries to send Lutessa away to avoid public embarrassment for abandoning his child. * October 19: Magnificus Sivana is born. * November 11: James Cullen of Xanthu is born. * November 16: Catherine Todd dies of a drug overdose. * Adam & Adrianna are married. * December 7 ** Oliver Queen & his three friends get on the plane to Bangkok, Thailand. ** The plane is unknowingly hijacked, resulting in Oliver being drugged & his friends killed. ** Oliver's plane is reported missing. * December 9: '''Oliver awakens on Infinity Island. * '''December 11: '''Oliver begins training with the League of Shadows. * '''December 17: Oliver Queen is presumed dead to the outside world. 1996 * January 16 ** Lena Luthor is born to Lex Luthor & Erica del Portenza. ** Erica begins to suffer complications from the pregnancy. * January 17: '''Erica del Portenza passes away. * '''January ** The media find out about Lutessa' existence & begin to go after Lionel Luthor. ** Oliver begins a relationship with Nyssa al Ghul. * March ** Henry Allen passes away from lung cancer while in prison. ** Lionel Luthor passes away from a heart attack. ** Lex Luthor becomes the CEO of LutherCorp & renames in LexCorp. * May 21: Beautia Sivana is born. * May 22: Mia Dearden is born. * June ** Bruce & Talia get engaged at the urging of her father. * July 17: '''Cissie King-Jones is born. * '''Summer ** Priscilla & Theo get married, making Athena & Angel stepsisters. * September ** Clark & Lana decide to break up due to the distance between them & their different career paths. * October ** Bruce realizes that his ideals on justice are not aligned with the League of Shadows. He leaves Talia & the League behind. ** Bruce Wayne makes his return to Gotham. * December 6: Sanderson Hawkins is born. * December 16: Gnill Opril of Hajor is born. * December 31: '''Bruce Wayne makes his debut at Batman. * '''Unknown date ** Kay's personality "Miranda" becomes her primary manifestation. 1997 * January ** Bruce & Silver begin to date & make their official debut as a couple. ** Lana gets a job at Goldstar Inc. in the PR department. * April 1: Billy Batson is born. * Silver is kidnapped by some mercenaries for ransom. * Batman rescues Silver. * After Silver is saved, Bruce tries to break up with her for her safety. Instead she reveals that she knows that he is Batman & that she is fine so their relationship continues. * May 3: Athanasia al Ghul is born. * May 7: Freddy Freeman is born. * Carol joins the United States Air Force. * Oliver leaves Nyssa & the League of Shadows to return to Star City. * June ** Lana begins working as a PR Specialist at Goldstar Inc. ** Barry begins working at CCPD in the Forensics Division. ** Barry proposes to Iris & plan the wedding for the summer of next year. * August ** Oliver becomes a crimefighter & takes on the codename The Hood. * September 14: ** Orvax Marius reveals he is the cause of Tom's disappearance & eventual death. In her saddened state, Atlanna killed him by drive her royal scepter through his heart. ** Orm walks in to see his mother stabbing his father. Disoriented & enraged, Orm accidentally strangles his mother to death. He then stages his parents' death as the work on an assassin. ** Orm rises to the throne as King of Atlantis. As King, he orders for his brother Arthur to be arrested. He also imprisons Garth inside the Royal Palace. ** Arthur flees Atlantis. * September 28: Perdita Vertigo is born. * Stephen Callahan get honorably discharged from the Marines. * October ** Arthur ends up by the southern coast of Alaska, where he meets Kako. ** Arthur & Kako enter into a romance. * November ** Jonathon Kent passes away. * November 26: Matthew & Nicole Callahan are born. * December ** Arthur is forced to leave Alaska after hearing that Orm may be near. Unknown to Arthur & Kako, she is pregnant at the time. * December 31: Connor al Ghul is born. * Unknown date ** Tatsu chooses Maseo over his brother Takeo. ** Zatanna becomes the opening act for her father. ** Michael Cray becomes a bodyguard. 1998 * January ** Barry & Iris decide to postpone their wedding until next year so that Iris can focus on her career. * January 28: Clark Kent gets a job at the Daily Planet. * February 10 ** Martha Kent reveals how they came to adopt Clark. She then gives him the key to the spaceship that he came to Earth in. ** Clark's spaceship sends a signal to Kara's spaceship, awakening her from stasis. * February 11 ** Kara follows her key back to the Kent family farm & reunites with her cousin. She is then adopted by Martha Kent & raised as Clark's sister. * Kassidy's mother passes away. * Kassidy gets emancipated & legally changes her name to Kassidy Sage. * March 12: Garfield Logan is born. * Paula Nguyen is sentenced to jail. * March 22: Mr. Londo starts training his son Brin. * April ** Haly's Circus comes to Gotham. ** Tony Zucco tries to shake down Jack Haly for some money but he refuses. For revenge, Tony sabotages one of his acts resulting in the death Dick's parents, John & Mary Grayson. ** Dick is placed in Wayne Care Center until the agency can decide what to do with him. ** Bruce adopts Dick after witnessing his parents' death. * Oliver changes his codename from The Hood to Green Arrow. * May 25 ** Evelyn's last day of high school. ** Evelyn's mother, father & brother are killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. * June ** Dick discovers that Bruce is Batman. ** Bruce begins training Dick in crimefighting. * June 21: Aresia begins training in Amazonian fighting & skills. * July 10: Gabrielle Daou is born. * August 10: Koryak is born. * Diana convinces her mother to open relations with the outside world. * August 15: Isabella Ortiz is born. * Jade leaves Infinity Island & moves into one of the League of Shadows safehouses. * Steve Trevor crashes not to far from the shore of Themyscira. * The Amazons nurse Steve back to health. * September ** Dick takes on the mantle as the first Robin. ** Diana takes Steve Trevor back with her on her mission to Man's World. ** Evelyn becomes a waitress at the Iceberg Lounge. ** Themyscira is made known to the world. ** Diana is dubbed as Wonder Woman in the media & the name sticks. * October 23: Barry finally solves his mother's murder. On his way to the police station, he is struck by lightning placing him in a coma. * December ** Diana & Aresia move to Gateway City, California. * Unknown date ** Tatsu & Maseo Yamashiro are married. ** Bruce buys the Wildcat Gym & gives it to Ted Grant to operate. ** A girl attacks Tora during their soccer game. To defend herself, Tora uses her powers. Knowing everyone would be after her, her family leaves. ** Tora's family settles in Germany. 1999 * February 14: '''Bruce proposes to Silver. * '''February 20: Hal Jordan joins the United States Air Force. * April ** Barry awakens out of his coma to realize he has superhuman speed & other abilities as a result. * April 29: Amaya of House Amethyst is born. * Barry is released from the hospital. * Barry becomes the Flash to protect the citizens of Central City. * May 12: Silver is kidnapped by Onomatopoeia. As soon as Batman arrives to rescue her, Onomatopoeia slits her throat thus killing her. Bruce falls into depression & only leaves the house as Batman. * May 17: Wesley Sharp & Evelyn Crawford get married. * May 21:b '''Wesley begins physically abusing Evelyn. * '''June ** An apartment fire breaks out in Opal City. Wonder Woman saves the little girl in the building. She begins her search for her family. ** Wonder Woman cannot find Donna's parents so she takes her back to Themyscira. ** Queen Hippolyta names Donna an Amazon & adopts her as her own daughter. * June 26: Lucy Lance starts at the US Military Academy at West Point. * July 9: '''Andrea Miller is born. * Zari leaves Kahndaq to attend Georgetown University in Washington, DC. * '''August ** Adam & Adrianna sent Zari to the states to attend college. * September ** Evelyn tells Dinah about Wesley abusing her. ** Dinah goes to have a "talk" with Wesley about his treatment of Evelyn. ** Evelyn gets a divorce from Wesley. * October ** Lois tells her boyfriend, Grant Gabriel, that she is pregnant. ** Grant quits his job & leaves Metropolis without a word. ** Mera leaves Atlantis to find Arthur. * November 24: Barry Allen & Iris West get married. * December ** Lex Luthor & Lana Lang begun dating * Unknown date ** Arthur & Crystal Brown get divorced. ** Barbara Gordon becomes a crimefighter & takes on the codename Batgirl. ** Clark Kent starts crimefighting. ** Lois writes an article on the day she met Superman, thus giving him the name. ** Steve becomes an agent of ARGUS. ** Bette tries to be a superhero & takes on the codename Flamebird. ** Bette quits being Flamebird after Robin tells her to quit. ** Michael Cray joins Stormwatch. '← Modern Period | 20th Century | 21st Century '→ Category:Earth-44